Pain and Sorrow
by Baka-Waka-Chan
Summary: Yami loves Yugi, Yugi loves Yami..will they have the courage to admit it to one another?... and what if they dont?...what if Yami is to afraid to tell Yugi and Yugi thinks no one loves him...How will Yugi deal?.what if yugi cant stand the pain he feels?
1. Journal

I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH 

This story is going to be good....it has a poem in it though that Yugi writes in his journal.... 

And this is so sad....Yugi wants to die... 

BACKGROUND STORY....YOU MUST READ..... 

When it says Yugi is abused it means when he was little up to the age of 11 he was abused by his parents badly... they cut him...that is why he wears the necklace and the bracelets...the kicked and punched him so every day he was in aganizing pain, and then when he was 11 his parents died in a car crash and Yugi was adopted by hid Grandfather and that is where he now lives and he is now 15. He solved the millennium puzzle when he was 13, and that is when he met Yami....Yugi wants to kill himself in this story because he is not sure if Yami loves him or just feels sorry for him. 

Story: Pain and Sorrow 

Ch: 1 Pain and Sorrow 

Yugi just sat in his room alone, where he always could find peace, for yet another day had passed of abuse, yet there was one person that Yugi loves dearly, Yami. But today Yami had put a lot of thoughts into Yugi's mind, does he really love me like he says?, does he really feel sorry for me and want to protect me from this horrible world that we live in. 

Yugi's POV 

Yami doesn't know the dangers that await him if he tries to defend me... He said he loved me, gee as if I didn't need more things to worry about... Does Yami really love me or does he just feel sorry for me..... I mean how could he love a little runt like me...when he's so strong and brave...I don't see how it could ever be, I think about what he said to me today..."I love you Yugi", But the yesterday he said "I feel sorry for you sometimes, I worry about you..." that's what he said...I wonder if Yami said that he loved me to cheer me up???...I just wonder...so I sit here and think in the quiet of my room...I was so happy when I met Yami, I always loved him as more than a friend and I would never in a million years think that he would return those feelings... 

Regular POV 

Yugi sat on his bed and then looked under his pillow to find his journal... Yugi seemed to be writing a poem... (I made this poem up myself...) 

Journal entry: 

Why can't I just die now, leave the pain and sorrow behind me, all the pain that you have caused me, leave all of the memories that you have burned into my mind, all of the thoughts I ever had of you, good or bad, they all caused me pain, All I can ever think of is you and all the things you did, and when I think of you all it brings me is pain and sorrow.... 

Yugis POV 

Maybe I should just end my life now, just like I wanted to in the poem....... 

I just hope that I don't cause anyone else as much pain as I have been suffering...All I ever wanted was someone to love and now that I have that I'm not sure if it is true love or if I even want that anymore....... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Will Yugi kill himself????? Read and find out.....poor yugi ......... Read and Review...I need at least 5 reviews to continue the story... 


	2. True love can never be broken

I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH 

Sorry I couldn't just leave you people at a cliff hanger...I mean Yugi just had the most depressing thought...*sniff* Does Yami really love him??? Read and find out...review if you want to see what happens after this chapter 

Chapter 2: Shimmering Lights and Sad thoughts 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"NO NO NO He can't love me I was a fool to think that he ever could. I'm so naive, I knew I should have never believed him! He's just a spirit He can't love anyone or anything!!" Yugi screamed at the top of his lungs. But one thing Yugi forgot to do as he let his feelings go was that he didn't protect his mind link between him and Yami. 

Yami's POV 

"OH NO!! Yugi's in trouble, I must help him, I can't let anything happen to my 'love'!" (Yami's thoughts) Wow !, Did I just say that?, I'm so confused now I thought that I was just being nice to Yugi when I told him that I loved him, but as the days have passed I've come to find out that I really do love him as more than a friend!...I hope that he feels the same. I must find him to tell him...Gosh can I run any slower....Well I guess my running skills have dulled after being locked in that puzzle for 5000 years I guess that I've never really noticed until now though...I need to pay more attention...Any way's now to find Yugi. 

Yugis POV 

(Yugi's thoughts) OH NO I didn't just do what I think I did. Did I?? I truly am stupid I didn't even think to block my mind link between myself and Yami... I must act quickly; I can feel him approaching steadily quicker... 

Normal POV 

As Yugi raced to the kitchen Yami raced toward the Game shop.... Yugi ran faster down the stairs and when he reached the kitchen he started digging through the cabinets faster and faster until he seemed to be satisfied with what he had found. Then Yugi raced back up the stairs to his and Yami's room. When he reached his room he slammed the door shut, and then locked it... Yami was just coming into the Game Shop/ House when he heard a door slam upstairs... Yami yelled for Yugi but got no answer He ran upstairs and reached his and Yugi's bedroom... He tried frantically to open the door but had no success, for the door was locked. Yami began pounding on the door and yelling Yugi's name and when the door finally gave in he saw it. The reflecting of the silvery light coming from the dagger that was clutched in little Yugi's hand and when Yugi noticed Yami's presence it was too late for the dagger had already been imbedded in the young boys chest. And all that was heard from the room were screams coming from Yami who was crying as he caught Yugi as he was falling to the floor. And crimson puddles were now forming on the floor around the two teens. 

Yami:"Yugi why?" 

Yugi: "I love you Yami I didn't tell you before for I feared heartbreak" 

Yami: "I truly love you to Yugi, and I'm sorry I didn't protect you" Yami said as tears fell down his face and glistened in the moonlight. 

Yugi: "I'm sorry" 

Yami: "Do not be sorry my love because we will be joined again one day because true love never dies." 

Yugi: "But it does live for eternity" 

Yami: "Exactly my love, there is no need to be sorry because we will always be together." 

Yugi: "I love you Yami and one day I'll see you again." 

And with that Yugi's head dropped into Yami's lap as the pools of crimson grew larger" 

Yami: "I will see you again Yugi..and I count the days until I do..." 

Yami hugged the lifeless body close to him hoping that it would bring some memories of his lost love back to him, and it did...and he no longer felt sorry....he just felt relief that he was able to tell Yugi how he truely cared and when he will see his love again he will tell him how many days he counted.... 

~*~*~*~*~* 

Hoped you liked review me and tell me what you thought of the ending!!...and if you want a sequel tell me also...so remember if you want a sequel REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	3. Authors Note

My story got deleted for mistakes so I fixed it and put it up again.. ^_^ yah!!!! But here for the other people that reviewed before my story got deleted. Most People that read my story Pain and Sorrow Ch2 said that they want a sequel.. so how about Yugi somehow comes back...or Yami likes someone else... and totally forgets about Yugi..and Yugi comes back to haunt him??...give me some ideas please of what you think I should do.. give me a review please.. I need idea's. 


End file.
